


【勋荣刷】加练

by maxxxin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxxin/pseuds/maxxxin
Kudos: 4





	【勋荣刷】加练

*激情产物，非常ooc，非常没水平，非常羞耻  
  
*淦啊ksy这个男人让我难以纯洁  
  
*没啥情节了就是3、7搞5  
  
》  
  
权顺荣是被下体一阵阵的湿意弄醒的。  
  
他太累了。年末行程多，他又一有空就泡在练习室，夫胜宽今天看到他都说哥最近是不是太辛苦了。  
  
以至于他裹着羽绒服就在回去的车上睡着了。  
  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，一张嘴就是一声呻吟，反而把他自己给吓清醒了。  
  
“顺荣别叫的太大声，小心被发现哦~”身下的李知勋抬头含糊地说了一句，就继续低头含着权顺荣的肉棒，啧啧作响。  
  
权顺荣咬住了自己的右手，极力的压制自己的要溢出的呻吟，另一只手插在李知勋浅棕色头发里，想要推开他，却被含的更深。  
  
前面胜宽和硕珉就头靠头坐在前一排，洪知秀带着耳机坐在副驾，应该是都睡着了。  
  
权顺荣不敢发出声音，手被自己咬的生疼，却无暇顾及这一点点的疼痛了，满脑子都是下身的快感。  
  
“啊——不、嗯——”权顺荣的腰突然绷直，一阵战栗后喷射在知勋的嘴里。李知勋喉头耸动，一滴不落得全部吞了下去。  
  
权顺荣被刺激地眯着眼睛流出了泪，又不敢叫出声，看着李知勋伸出舌头舔着下唇的模样，更是让他脸红得不敢看李知勋。  
  
射完后权顺荣力竭地靠在座椅上，李知勋替他拉上西裤拉链。  
  
知勋今天穿的是深v西装，动作间能看清胸前大片白花花的肌肤，和深红色小点。  
  
权顺荣刚射完，下面好像又有感觉了。  
  
》  
  
车行驶了没多久，就到达了目的地，权顺荣却觉得时间被拉长了，难耐的很。  
  
他是被李知勋拉着站起来的，下车的时候好像听见知勋在说要带着他去练习室加练，就被迷迷糊糊地带进了练习室。

没有看见知秀哥意味深长的眼神。  
  
一进去灯还没打开权顺荣就难耐地抱住李知勋亲。李知勋一遍迎合着他的吻，一遍伸手隔着黑色网衣揉捏他胸前的弱点。  
  
他扯掉权顺荣的西装外套，抚摸着他白嫩的肌肤，顺着背脊一路向下，在侧腰的敏感带徘徊，最后到了顺荣圆润的臀部揉搓着，还轻拍几下，并有意无意的触碰他的穴口，引起权顺荣一阵阵战栗。  
  
“你知道你刚才台下那些女生看你的样子吗？”李知勋伸进一根手指，模拟操穴的动作，“恨不得把你吃干抹净。”  
  
“啊——我没有——。”权顺荣咬着下唇，“好痒——啊——知勋，给我。”  
  
才一根手指，插进去肯定会疼。  
  
光是手指还不够，李知勋弯下腰，用舌头舔舐着他的股缝，有了唾液做辅助，李知勋逐渐增加手指。不愧是有良好的锻炼和肌肉素养，三根手指很快全部没入，让权顺荣难以反抗那黑暗中的欲望。  
  
李知勋故意在敏感点的位置勾起手指搅弄，权顺荣难受地扭动腰肢，被快感淹没，“知勋，快点，好痒。”  
  
“很快你就不痒了。”  
  
李知勋再也等不及，瞄准那个渴求已久的洞，二话不说顶了进去。  
  
黑暗中不能视物，身体的快感更加强烈，疼痛也更加明显。就算被扩张过，没有润滑过的通道还是使权顺荣痛的难以形容，权顺荣白着一张脸，背上全是汗水。  
  
李知勋进退不得，其实也很痛，但只好咬咬牙忍着，让权顺荣慢慢适应。  
  
疼痛没有褪去，可明明进去了，却不满足，越发空虚，权顺荣也不知道自己怎么了，满脑子只想要李知勋动一动，“知勋——动一动——好痒。”  
  
李知勋终于忍不住，少年人本就忍耐力不好，一经许可，立马按着权顺荣的腰，九浅一深地淹没，鲜红的嫩肉被带出。  
  
忽然，  
  
“啪”的一声，灯打开了。  
  
权顺荣脑子一片空白，只想到——被发现就完了。  
  
“原来知勋和顺荣在练习室呀。”  
  
“shua哥——”权顺荣感觉李知勋在他体内都被吓软了，听到是洪知秀的声音，他下意识地喊人，没想到声音却不像是自己的了，沙哑带着情欲。  
  
“知勋继续呀，我也想来找你们加练呢。”  
  
李知勋又动了起来。“啊——不要——”权顺荣却不好意思在哥哥的面前做，自己这么淫荡的样子被哥哥看到，肯定会被讨厌的吧。  
  
“刚刚在车上的时候听见你们口交的声音，我下面就硬了呢。”  
  
“顺荣也让哥加练吧。”  
  
洪知秀蹲下来，克制地从额头开始，到鼻子、脸颊，慢慢的吻遍他的脸庞，最后才停到那两瓣红唇，细细描摹舔吻后用舌尖叩开权顺荣紧闭的牙关，在他口中翻搅。  
  
“呜——shua哥——”  
  
权顺荣想开口拒绝，刚要张嘴却变成了呻吟，体内李知勋的精液喷出，弄的他又射了一回。  
  
他眼前只有一片白光，快感排山倒海向他袭来，没等缓过来，身下的穴又被洪知秀填满。  
  
“我们王子nim果然好厉害，”洪知秀一顶，正中菊穴中心前列腺的位置，“你看镜子里的你，连这样的姿势都可以，柔韧性真好，不愧是performance team的队长呢。”  
  
洪知秀压着权顺荣的大腿，小腿则撑直到肩膀上。他紧紧挤压着权顺荣的身体，用甜蜜沙哑的嗓音在男孩耳边柔声说话，权顺荣的腿和身躯被弯成一个最小的锐角。  
  
权顺荣乖乖地转头看向镜子，却一片模糊，只有洪知秀的一头蓝发在晃啊晃的。  
  
原来是他的生理泪水积满了眼眶，他的两条腿紧绷，汗水细密地勾着肌肉蜿蜒。却还是不够。  
  
不够。  
  
“乖，叫出来。”洪知秀次次都擦过最骚最痒的那点，转头间从镜子里看见李知勋又硬了起来，在拿手撸懂自己的东西，“让知勋也和我们一起练习好不好？”  
  
“呜——不要——”  
  
“不要什么？”  
  
“不、不要留下印记，每天还有——呜——表演啊——”  
  
——————————  
  
*szd.我就想吃5。淦！  
  
*dbq我不会写3some以后学会了写（  
  



End file.
